Borodo
| epithet = | affiliation = Thief Brothers | occupation = Thief | jva = Kenyu Horiuchi }} Borodo is a thief that debuted in the second movie. He is the adoptive brother of Akisu and the eldest of the "Thief Brothers". Appearance He wears an aviator's uniform and has a prosthetic left arm, having lost his real one to save his adopted brother Akisu. Personality He is very caring, as he took in Akisu as an infant. At the same time, he is a very scheming person, as he deceived the Straw Hats into believing that the Trump Siblings had stolen their ship; however, he had done this hoping that the Straw Hats would defeat the Trump Pirates and help Akisu return to a peaceful Clockwork Island. Abilities and Powers He is an expert navigator, being able to steer a raft just by manipulating the makeshift parachute-sail. History Past Seven years ago, he found Akisu as an infant floating in the sea and decided to take him in. Despite having no blood relation, they saw each other as real siblings and called themselves the "Thief Brothers". Clockwork Island Adventure The Straw Hat Pirates met the Thief Brothers while they were looking for their ship which was stolen. Borodo informed them that he saw the Trump Siblings take out with it and that he and Akisu could accompany them to Clockwork Island and Trump Castle to retrieve it. When Luffy and Zoro got caught in one of the Trump's traps, Borodo revealed that he was the one who stole the Going Merry with the hope that the Straw Hat Pirates would defeat the Trump Pirates so that he could steal the Diamond Clock. He had also hoped to provide a home for Akisu whom he realized had come from the island, possibly because of the music box he found with Akisu. He later left behind an unconscious Akisu with the trapped Luffy and Zoro with the hopes of them protecting him while he went to take out Bear King. When he arrived at the Trump Sibling's meeting room, he got there just in time to prevent Bear King from using the King Cannon on the captured Straw Hats. He then showed Bear King the dynamite that was wrapped around his waist and threatened to go down with them. However, he stopped when Bear King informed him that setting off the explosives would damage the island's key, which would destroy the whole island in the process. In the second that he hesitated, Bear king moved into action and pummeled him several times against the wall. Borodo then watched when Luffy arrived and fought the Bear King. After the Straw Hat Pirates defeated the Trump Siblings, Akisu was reunited with his parents, and so, Borodo decided to set off in secret. Much to his surprise, however, Akisu had snuck aboard and revealed that even though he had reunited with his parents, he was going to continue to sail the seas with Borodo. They then bickered about how they would divide the Trump Sibling's loot and afterwards parted ways with the Straw Hats. Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *Aim! The King of Berry Trivia *His name might be anagram from word "dorobo" which is Japanese for "thief". References Site Navigation es:Borodo fr:Borodo ru:Бородо Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Cyborgs Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Navigators Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Movie 2 Characters Category:Non-Canon Thieves